


HJB Food Fight

by heck_the_peck



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Food Fight, Gay, M/M, Polyamory, and a beautiful one at that, henry can throw his icing, this is based off of a gc au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heck_the_peck/pseuds/heck_the_peck
Summary: Henry, Buttons, and Jojo have a food fight, and it ends differently than expected.This is 10000% dedicated to @i_am_john_laurens.The idea for a HJB food fight was taken from their fic Seize The Gay, which I highly recommend you read.





	HJB Food Fight

**Author's Note:**

> once again, this was written by me, but the idea came completely from @i_am_john_laurens who is an amazing author. i greatly recommend that you go check out their works, specifically Seize The Gay, which was the inspiration for this.
> 
>  
> 
> without further ado,
> 
> HJB

Buttons messed up.

It was an amazing day. After a month of planning, Jojo, Henry, and Buttons finally met up for a weekend.

Naturally, it was Friday. 

It was later in the day, currently 5pm, and they decided on a movie night.

This, of course, meant that they would need snacks.

Both Buttons and Jojo suggested that Henry, as the resident chef of the house, should make a cake.

“So,” Jojo spoke on top of the counter, “how much do you want to bet that both Spot and Race like Elmer?”

Buttons laughed, “Like, all of my money.”

“Same,” Henry whispered, the majority of his concentration focused on his cake.”

“My money,” Jojo slipped off the counter, “is on all of them dating.”

“Alright,” Buttons smirked, “Five dollars.”

“You're on.”

Henry sighed, looking up from his creation, “Children, please, go and play while your mother cooked.”

Jojo pouted, “But Mommy, I like watching you cook.”

Buttons snickered and joined in, “Yeah, Mom, we’re learning.”

Henry sighed and turned back his batter, “You guys are actual children.” He decided that his batter was now done, and turned to place it into the oven.

It was at this point that Buttons attention zoned in on his phone, as Elmer had started texting him about Spot and Race.

“Heya, Henry, how green do you think you can make that icing?” Jojo questioned.

“Depends,” Henry turned around to face him, “do you want it to taste good or look good?”

Jojo hummed in thought before responding, “Taste good.”

Henry added a few more drops of food colouring into the bowl, “Then about this much.”

“Perfect.” Jojo responded, dipping a finger into icing and spreading it across Henry’s nose.

“Oh, you’re on.” Henry sneered, grabbing the tub full of flour.

And so began one of most aggressive food fights to ever take place in their friend group. (Jack would tell you otherwise, but let's be honest, no one believes him.) Buttons eventually put his phone down and joined in.

There was no real dialogue that took place, just random screams and squeals. 

Flour, icing, sugar, you name it, about anything you can find (that is edible) was thrown.

It mostly consisted of running around the island was in the kitchen. 

Jojo even was on top of the island at one point, throwing sugar at anything he could see.

Henry had the most actuate shots, though. Whenever one of the was even seen by him, they were hit with a powerful amount of flour. 

At one point, Henry got hold of the icing and all went to hell.

Let's just say, Buttons and Jojo’s dodging skills were… Not the best they could be.

(They were terrible.)

Eventually, after Buttons and Jojo hugging each other desperately behind their barrier, a truce was formed.

And this is where Buttons messed up.

They were starting to clean up the mess that they made, when Buttons simply couldn't take it anymore. 

He kissed them.

Both of them.

One after the other.

But here's the thing, they kissed him back.

“What.” Buttons breathed.

Jojo laughed, “I could ask you the same thing.”

“I just-- I,” Buttons sighed, “You both look adorable covered in all of this mess, and I honestly couldn't help myself.”

Henry snorted, “I could say the same about both of you.”

Jojo perked up, “What?”

“What I said was,” Henry walked over and kissed Jojo, “I think both of you are adorable.”

Jojo slowly slinked away, cheeks red. 

Why did he wait so long to do this? Buttons wondered surveying the scene in front of him.

“Can I just, date both of you already?” Buttons whined.

“Of course!” Henry and Jojo spoke together. They dramatically looked at each other and laughed.

Buttons realised that it was moments like this that made him cherish his two friends-- wait, no, boyfriends so much.

And this is when they realised that their cake was burning.

“Shit.” Henry whispered, rushing to the oven.

After brief inspection, Henry determined that it was still edible, and they all settled in on the couch to finally watch their movie.

Buttons had a brief discussion with Elmer, (“You owe me five dollars.”) he turned his phone off and surveyed the scene.

It was perfect. He had never felt happier in his life than sitting here with icing in his hair, eating after-burnt cake with his fingers.

“Can you guys, like, never leave.” Buttons whispered.

Henry and Jojo snuggled in.

**Author's Note:**

> this was honestly super fun to write.
> 
> one last dedication, go read @i_am_john_lauren's fic Seize The Gay
> 
> also, kudos & comments are appreciated
> 
> however, not required


End file.
